


An Imp and a Demon

by Waddler



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Demon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Size Difference, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A powerful demon, one who's 6ft tall, fucks a 14.5 in tall imp.





	An Imp and a Demon

Marcus shivered in both fear and anticipation as he felt Elijah’s hands drift down his small form. He didn’t know how to feel about this, especially with such a higher-level demon, but there was nothing he could do. He was an imp, a lesser creature. He was powerless in this situation.. Another shiver ran down his spine as he felt a finger trail slowly and teasingly down his wings. He was covered in goosebumps and shaking like a leaf. He felt so exposed, and was still unsure if that was good or bad. All he knew was that he was absolutely terrified. 

He let out a startled yelp as he was picked up, his tail curling between his legs, but quickly being grabbed and moved out of the way. The next thing he felt was a tongue press in between his legs. He cried out but it turned into a strangled moan as he tongue was pulled back, licking along the entire length of his pelvis and rubbing just right across the small opening near his tail. He started to struggle, but it wasn’t enough. The greater demon could hold him down with one hand, and that’s what he was doing. He felt himself be flipped upside down as the hand that was holding his arms to his side had his tail tucked under it. He struggled more, but his whole body tensed up as he felt that tongue press against his hole once more, flicking the sensitive area teasingly. He continued to shake in fear, not knowing what exactly was planned for him. He let out a soft plea, whether for it to stop, or for more, he was completely clueless to.

Tears began to sting the corners of his eyes as he wiggled more, only to tense again as he felt the tongue press gently inside of him. It touched lightly against the tip of his inhuman cock, making him moan yet again. The member twitched and pressed forwards out of its sheath, drawing a pleased chuckle from the elder monster. He felt himself being taken into the larger creature’s mouth before a soft suck, caused him to release another cry of pleasure. He flexed his claws, the tips digging into his palms and drawing a small amount of blue blood.

He whined as he felt that warm wet sensation move away, but was swiftly flipped over onto his front and made eye contact with the other, watching as he slid his tongue down, brushing against his cock as it slid back to his hole, slipping inside again. This time, however, it went deeper, causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Satan, it was so wet, and warm inside of him, and it was  _ so _ deep. He wiggled his hips, trying to get more, but he could barely move with how he was being held. 

That was when he felt it move inside of him. He mewled at the sensation, his eyes rolling back in his head as his back arched against the restraining hand. He whimpered as he felt it drive even deeper inside of him, licking hungrily at his sensitive inner walls. Oh Satan, this felt amazing. He would be lying if he said he had never touched himself before, but the sensation paled in comparison to the way this felt. He had never something this deep inside of him, and the foreign sensation felt amazing.

He let out a high-pitched whine as he the tongue left him but sighed out in relief when it was replaced by a finger which was put even deeper inside of him, farther than the tongue. He felt it curl inside of him, drawing another loud mewl from him as he arched his spine. Dear devil, he never wanted this moment to end. The finger moved deeper yet again. He didn’t even know it was possible to have something deep inside of him, but it was happening. It then began to slowly pull away, drawing a sharp whine from him which was quickly replaced but another shaky moan as it pressed back inside of him. the digit began to speed up its pace, making steady, deep thrusts inside of him.

He finally protested when he felt a second finger press at his small hole. He wasn’t sure that another one would fit. He tried to sit up some, but was still held steadfast. Accepting that this was going to happen, he clenched his beak and closed his eyes. 

He had been sure that the finger was going to be violently thrust into him, but was pleasantly surprised when it was slowly and gently slid in in a sync with a much slower thrust from the first one. He felt himself being stretched and moaned again, panting with his tongue out some as he pressed out against the hand holding him to ground himself. The fingers waited a moment to allow him to adjust before continuing. They reached even deeper than just one had and had his breath hitching each time they reached all the way in him. they gradually began to pick up the pace and he finally lost himself to pleasure. He only moaned and laid there limp as he was finger fucked by the bigger creature, and it was so much better than he ever would have thought. Not that this was something he often thought about of course, but he expected pain, and agony, not this incredibly pleasurable sensation that he was experiencing. 

Then there was a third finger pressing at his already stretched opening. He felt a spike of fear shoot through him, freezing his veins, causing him to clench tightly around the curled fingers inside of him and moan again. His instincts told him to struggle, and to try and run, but he forced himself to stay calm. Eli had been keeping him from getting hurt so far, so why would he do something to hurt him now? He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, releasing the vice like grip on the fingers inside of him, and held his breath. 

He could feel a slight burn as the finger pushed slowly inside of him, tensing and wincing at the sensation, but then he heard the other speak. He told him that all he had to do was give it less than 30 seconds and it would be all better. 

Desperate for more of those amazing fingers deep inside of him, he managed to relax even more. He still whimpered ever so slightly at the burn, but powered through it, waiting until the fingers were fully sheathed before letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The slight praise from the other greatly helped him calm down, even if he did know it was meaningless.

He gave a slight nod, letting him know he was okay to move again, and relaxed. There was still a stinging at the ring of muscle where the fingers pulled out, but nowhere near as bad. As they moved slowly back in, it was worse that the pulling out but the small amount of pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure as his walls were stretched and assaulted by the monster holding him. It took all he had to not scream out in pleasure. 

The fingers began to increase in pace ever so slowly, causing him to make small squeaks every time they reached deep inside of him. He was beginning to get close, so  _ very _ close. He wanted to cum so bad it hurt, but the fingers were moving so slow. He ground down to the best of his ability causing the other to chuckle and stop, completely pulling out. 

He let out a small protest, tears stinging his eyes, and almost cried as he was set down, but then he saw what the other was doing. He had unbuttoned and zipped his pants revealing an obvious tent in his boxers. He felt his breath hitch as he stared, his face flushing as he saw it bounce free of the fabric. It was so big. It was over half as big as him. there was no way that was going to fit inside of him. 

So he was going to be torn apart after all. Panic struck him like ice in his veins and he stood, about to run. He hopped off of the couch only to have his tail grabbed and used to hoist him up. He whimpered and struggled, trying with all he had to get loose.

“P-please, let me go. I-it won’t fit.”

“Oh, stop yer fuckin whinin’. I’ll make it fit.”

“B-but it’ll k-kill me?

“Do I look like I fuckin’ care, you overgrown rat?”

Oh no, he was going to die. He wasn’t enjoying this anymore. He wanted down. He wanted out of here. He began to struggle even more, trying desperately to get away, but he could do nothing as his arms were pinned to his side. He tucked his tail between his legs, and crossed them tightly, but this did nothing but annoy the other who simply pried his legs apart and pinned his tail up next to his arms. He let out a cry for mercy, beginning genuinely cry, but his pleas went unheard. He felt the tip of the far too big cock press at his opening, and let out a harsh sob. 

He felt how he was slowly lowered, the tip pressing against his hole tightly. He clenched hard, wanting anything but this.

“Look rat, if you don’t open yer damn legs and relax, this’ll be a million times worse. Now that’s just fine by me, but if you relax, you may make it out of this in one piece”

He let out another sob, shaking like a leaf. He tried to make him self relax, but he was petrified.  Eli let out an exasperated sigh, and reached up, grabbing his wings. He flinched and cried, but gasped as a finger ran feather light down the membrane, teasing the sensitive flesh. He sighed out and managed to relax before he felt himself being lowered more. Only there very tip of the other’s cock was in before he tensed back up, drawing a hiss, but a harder stroke of his wing had his back arching as his beak making a small chittering noise.

Before he could process, he was pushed down with force, not begin fully seated, far from it, but pushing the entire head in. It burned. It burned bad, and more tears stung, as he whimpered out in pain. He took several deep breaths, and flinched when he felt his wing stroked again, but didn’t relax either. Eli didn’t move again. He just sat there, waiting. He didn’t see the point. He was going to be mutilated anyway, so why let him enjoy it? The fact that he was being treated so gently was unnerving. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he did know that now he felt himself moving again. He winced, and prepared for pain only to gasp and moan as he felt his walls being stretched to their limit by the other’s member. He whimpered when he stopped, fidgeting impatiently in his hold, hovering above his lap. The other chuckled gave and sort of ‘I told you so’ grin before lowering him more.

He let out a series of noises somewhere between a wince, a scream, and a moan. Good fucking hellion, it was so big. He felt like was going to be ripped in half as he was slowly seated on the thing. It was almost the size of his entire torso. It would’ve come just below his neck. He was going to have his organs rearranged, and he really wasn’t looking forwards to it. 

He closed his eyes and took several deep, calming breaths, but his somewhat calmed state was ruined when he felt it hit that one spot inside of him that the finger had hit. The noise that had resulted had the giant cock twitching inside of him, hitting the spot harder, and drawing another strangled moan from him. The other chuckled, and in one smooth motion, yanked him down so that he was half way down his shaft. If he felt like he was going to explode before, now he felt like he was going to be broken into a million tiny pieces. His back arched completely and he threw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, while he let out a loud scream that made his voice hurt. Thankfully, he wasn’t moved any more immediately, and got to sit there while he regained some of his ability to think. 

All of his focus went towards breathing and trying to ground himself from what had just happened. He gripped Elijah’s hand and squeezed hard, his claws digging into the flesh there. The other hissed, but didn’t stop him. He had tears running down his face from all of the sensation, and he felt so overstimulated it was borderline painful. His chest heaved with his far too heavy breathing and he looked down whimpering. This wasn’t as fun as it had been before. He was about to ask to stop again when he felt himself being moved down m. ore

He let out a loud whine, and pleaded for him to stop one last time, but got no response. The only reaction was a barely noticeable decrease in the speed at which he was being penetrated. He leaned back on the others chest for support. His claws shredded the fabric of his tee shirt and scraped his skin, but he didn’t bother to do anything about it. He only continued to lower the him at an agonizingly slow pace.

It felt like hours before he felt his legs hit the other’s lap, and it came as a complete shock. He looked down and saw himself to be fully seated, a large visible bulge, appearing along almost the entire length of his torso, and for some sickening reason, the sight sent a sharp shock of arousal through him, drawing a needy whimper. A finger hooked under his beak and tilted his head up, revealing a smug grin, even snarkier than before. He shuddered at the thought of what this might have done inside of him and closed his eyes. He looked back down and placed a hand on the bulge, pressing lightly. He could feel the way that he was pressing the walls of his passage against it and let out a choked moan. The member twitched inside of him, and he could feel every inch of it press against his insides, making him tense and cry out. The sensation was odd, but to his complete and utter surprise, it was also so very, very,  _ very  _ good. 

He heard a chuckle from above him and looked up, making eye contact with the snarky demon.

“heh, you enjoyin’ this ya freaky little rodent?

He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, and only answered by whimpering and closing his eyes. 

“Holy shit you lil fucker, you are. Damn, I knew yous imps was freaks, but this is pushin’ it. Ya want me to mutilate ya, don’t you?”

He took a moment to question how he wound up here. He was only asleep on the couch in the house he’d been residing in. He didn’t want Eli to come in, He didn’t want to be scooped up and molested, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be fully seated on a cock that was as big as he was. And yet here he sat, a needy, whiney mess, impaled up to his ribcage by a horny higher up demon. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a harsh voice.

“Hey ya lil’ shit, I asked if ya wanted me ta start movin’”

Did he really want that? Would he even survive that? Fuck, he didn’t have the slightest clue. All he knew was that he would have to reply, and the only thing he could manage was to whimper loudly and nod, whispering a broken plea of ‘Please don’t stop’. That was apparently all that the other needed to hear because he began to lift him, puling up so that only the tip remained inside him, before moving him down, his hips lifting off of the couch to meet him part way. 

His mind completely blanked out with pleasure as he once again met the other’s lap, much quicker than last time. He heard a scream that he didn’t register was him until his throat got sore. He couldn’t focus on anything but the overwhelming sensation throughout his entire body. He could just barely register the feeling of himself being lifted faster, and pressed down much quicker. This happened again, and soon there was a steady pace set, fast enough to practically stop his breathing.

He was being used more as a toy than anything else, and he didn’t care right now. All he cared about was release, and he was  _ so close _ ! It didn’t take much longer. 3 more thrusts, and he was releasing more than he ever had, but the other didn’t stop. He only let out a dark chuckle and sped up. Satan, this was too much, it was way too much. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He felt like he was going to implode and explode at the same time. It was so, so much, and he wanted it to stop, but he also wanted it to continue forever. 

He saw stars and black spots, and was near passing out. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, drool running down the side of his face. He was crying and letting out high pitched squeaks with every thrust. He soon found himself building up another orgasm. It was quick to release, leaving him a babbling incoherent mess of pleas, squeaks, and overstimulation. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, but he did know that he felt Eli speed up to an almost impossible speed. He quickly built up a 5 th orgasm, and cried out loudly. When the other came, it was hot, burning even, and it filled him to the core, squirting out of his opening and drenching him. He was pretty sure a fair amount of it was coming out of his mouth, but he was too out of it to be sure. He just knew that the feeling of being filled made him come one more time. The bulge in his stomach had majorly grown, distending fully into the usually empty space between his ribcage and hips.

The other finally stopped, and pried him off of his lap, dropping him onto the floor. He let out a whine, and a plea for him to stay. He didn’t want to be alone right now. He felt so much more vulnerable than usual, and he didn’t think he could mentally handle solitude. He couldn’t see because his eyes were closed, but he could tell by the tone in his voice when the other obliged that the was rolling his eyes. He waited on the cold floor for what felt like an eternity before he was picked up again by warm hands. He was held but the scruff of his neck as a warm, wet wash rag was wiped between his legs, removing the cum that had squirted out of him. Next, he felt Elijah lay on the couch, and place him on his chest. He curled up in a ball and nuzzled down, making a happy and calm chittering noise. The other’s breathing and warmth made him quickly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus is my sweet little baby imp and I would do anything for him. He's adorable and i may post another chapter that's just a pic of him.


End file.
